Baby Got Back GW Style
by LesbianNoodLe
Summary: PG-13 in case. Mass chaos issues after an innocent enough attempt at making a vid-fic...Dont ask...I dont know what I was smoking either. R


Warnings:Yaoi,Self insert,insanity(as always),humor(I have a twisted sense of it).And Relena-bashing.Lots of stupidity too.  
Thats basically all the warnings.Okay no sueing,no flaming,comments are welcome though.Now sit back and enjoy the insanity.SD Art is me.  
  
BABY GOT BACK GW STYLE.  
  
*SD Art runs into an local pub looking up and down for the GW crew and finds them all playing drinking games.*  
Duo:*Notices SD Art and looks horrified*  
SD Art:*holds up giant microphone and shouts* Okay Minna!!! I'm making a vid-fic and you people are all going to participate OR ELSE!!!!!*Put's hands on waist and grows big while laughing insanely* BWAHAHAHAHAHA-*goes into a coughing fit*  
Crowd:*Massive sweatdrop while watching SD Art fall over*  
SD Art:*thinks of a good "or else" threat* I'LL MAKE DR.J GIVE A STRIP TEASE INFRONT OF YOU!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHA........*thinks*.......EEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!  
Crowd:*Jumps up and runs off in a clowd of dust*  
*********************************************  
*************************************************  
//On a performance stage//  
SD Art:*Face appears infront of camera and shows a stage clip.Snaps clip and jumps into directors seat.* AAAaaaaaannnnnnn ACTION!!  
*Lady Une and and Noin are on stage looking bored and picking their nails*  
Lady Une:*says in a bored voice* Oh my god,becky,look at his butt.It is so big.  
Duo:*suddenly pops up and looks at her butt* YOU'RS IS TOO!!  
Une:*without looking up from observing her nails,takes out a mallet and smacks Duo out of veiw*He looks like one of those Gundam Boy's boyfriends.  
SD Art:*slaps forehead and pulls out a Gun out of nowhere and points it at Noin and Une on stage*  
Noin:*sweatdrops and raises voice into a totally ditzy manner* But you know,who like,understands those boys.  
Duo:*Appears infront of Noin making faces at the camera*  
Noin:*takes out a frying pan and hits duo on the head with it*  
Duo:*cute chibi swirls appears in his eye's and he falls out of sigh*  
Une:He only talks to him because he looks like a total ---  
Duo:*Pop's up wearing a lopsided helmet* so handsome?  
Une:*glares*Like a total---  
Duo:Hottie?  
Une:GOD DAMNIT DUO!! NO!!! LIKE A TOTAL PROSTITUTE!!!!!!!!!  
Noin:*Couldn't do her lines because she is currently chasing Duo around in circles with a giant mallet.*  
Une:*sweatdrop appears on back of her head as she watches the chase*I mean his butt,it's just so big.I can't believe it's just so round,it's like out there.  
Duo:You better believe it,baby.  
Noin:*smashes Duo into the ground and walks away.*  
Une:*Now alone and looking nervously for Noin*Um....I mean,gross,look he's just so white.*scrambles off stage*  
SD Art:*mutters and grumbles.Nods and gives signal for the music to start.*  
Curtains rises as music starts.  
Heero:*appears wearing baggy clothes and silver chains around neck.* I like big butts and I cannot lie.  
Trowa,Quatre,Duo,Wufei:*all have their backs toward us and wiggling their butts.*  
Heero:*sings while looking back at the wiggling butts.*You other fly boys can't deny.That when one of us walks in with itty bitty clothing and round ass in your face you get sprong.Wannna pull up tough ' cause you know that butt was stuff.Even in the jeans he's wearing.I'm hooked and I cant stop staring.....  
*Attention follows Duo as he walks by shaking his hips slightly.*  
SD Art:*Bangs head against wall.*  
Heero:Ooh baby,I wanna get with ya.And take your picture.My G boys try to warn me,but dat butt you got make me--  
(Treize,Zechs,Wufie,Une,Noin pops up and all chorus):  
[ME SO HORNY!!]  
SD Art:*sweatdrops* okay....  
Heero:*sings on looking at the 5 nervously and scooting further away* Ooh rumple smooth skin,you wanna get in my benz.Well use me,use me,'Cause you aint dat average groupie.*starts to break dance.*  
(in the background all of the other GW boys start to dance naked with blue pom poms.)  
Heero: *jumps up and down trying to get a better over the pom poms*I see them dancing,to hell with romancing'.He's swet,wet, got it goin' like turbo vette.  
(Quatre jumps into veiw cutting Heero off with hands behind head and chaking his hips laughing insanely.)  
Quatre:*hands behind head*And 1 and 2 and 3! Spin!! and Pelvic thrust! UH!!  
SD Art:*falls out of directprs chair.*  
Quatre:*dancing happily in his skirt flashing people off once in a while.*  
Heero:*scoots a way from Quatre slowly ready to bolt if Quatre does anything else suspicious.* Sayin' flat butts are the thing.Take the average kamikaze pilot and ask him that.He's got to pack much back.  
Relena:*Jumps up onto stage and tries to seduce Heero with leather bikini.*  
Heero:*Turns green.*  
Relena:*shouts* HHHEERRRRROOOOO!!! I'M RIGHT OVER HERE SO COME AND *KILL* MEEEEEEE!!!!  
Duo: MISSION ACCEPT!! *Shoves Relena off the stage.* MISSION COMPLETE!!*runs back to where he came from.*  
SD Art:*rubbs temples and mixes alcohol with some medicine and drugs.* you people are trying to kill me arent you? *drinks mix and keels over.*  
Heero:*runs around in circles as Zech chase him with a knife for not being able to kill his own sister himself.*So pilots- (weird chorusing group pops up in front of him [Yeah!]) (chorusing group disapears.)  
Heero:*blink blink*  
Heero:So pilots- (weird chorusing group appears upside down behind him [yeah!])  
Heero:Tell him to shake it! Shake it!Shake that healthy butt! *hyperventilating from all the pop ups* Baby Got Back!  
Heero:Looks around nervously and opens his mouth to sing.*  
(Quatre cuts Heero off)  
Quatre:LA FACE WITH AN OAKLAND BOOTY! *laughs insanely and does Pelvic thrust then runs off the stage.*  
Duo:*sweat dropping while watching Quatre stripp dance while dumping tea all over himself.* I knew Quatre shouldn't have quit that mental institute.  
SD Art: *is sliding in directors seat and is foaming at the mouth.*  
(chorusing gruop minus Quatre pop up in several different places singing): [LA FACE WITH AN OAKLAND BOOTY!]  
( As music interlude appears shows Duo jumping on stage wearing a panther costume and singing"You and me Baby aint nothing but mamals so lets do it like they do on the discovery channel!" Heero appears in cute tiger costume and sings "Sweat baby Sweat,  
baby sex is the Texas drought! You and me do the kind of stuff only Trieze thinks about!"  
SD Art: *coughs* As much as I like to hear you two start a new song and be all lovey dovey I would really like to GET this OVER with.  
Duo: *pouts.*  
SD Art: And ACTION!!  
Heero: *mutters* I'll give you action....*runs off stage carrying Duo.*  
SD Art: *smackes head on nearby wall.* NOT LIKE THAT!  
Wufie: WEAK ONNA! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU THEN WE WOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE MAKING THIS...DISHONORABLE VIDEO! *rants on*  
SD Art: Hey atleast I'm not the one having a bloody nose!!  
( an katana from the direction Wufie had gone, flies smacking the wall inches from SD's head.)  
SD Art: *blows raspberry at Wufie* HA! you missed meeee!!  
Wufei: Shut up Onna I'll-  
Sally Po: *draggs a ranting Wufie off the stage.*  
SD Art: *mixes more "beverages" not caring what she adds in.* Can you atleast sings alittle Heero? Please please please! *an assistant walks up worried about the different colors she's turning.* *waves assistant off then suddenly stops and stares at her hand* Oooohhhh....I have so many fingers...*keels over turning purple.*  
Heero: *muffled* I like 'em round and big.....and when I'm throwing a gig I just cant help myself *pant* I'm acting like an animal,*growls* (Duo: Hey!! that was my new pant- niiiiccceee.....) Now hear my scandal.I wanna get you home and Uh!! doubleup, Uh!! Uh!!  
*the "Uh's" are really emphasized.* I aint talking about play boys....  
( all characters jump on stage wearing little playboy bunny outfits.)  
Relena: *jumps infront of everybody wearing a bikini wiggling her breasts trying to get the guy's attention.*  
Heero:*sings* 'Cause sillicon parts are made for toys...  
Relena: *looks at breasts and turns red.* shut up...*stomps off*  
Heero: *I want 'em real thick and juicy.So find that juicy double,wing zero's in trouble.*walks out naked.*  
SD Art's assistant: *puts black censor box infront of Heero herself because SD Art is currently under emergency medical treatment.*  
Heero: *falls to knees htrowing hands up in the air as a spotlight shines down on him.* Begging for a peice of that bubble.  
Camera crew: *Massive sweatdrop.*  
Wufie: *smacks Heero on the back of his head witha giant book of Justice as he walks by.*  
Heero: *blink blink*  
Duo: *jumps in front holding a Scythe and laughing out loud.* I'm SHINIGAMI!! Bwahahahahahahahaha - *hack* *hack* *chokes on a piece of artificial rose pedal from Heero's scene.*  
SD Art's assistant:* appears infront of the screen in a tight smile trying to block out the mass choas thats starting back on stage with Heero and Duo making out and Quatre in his skirt flashing everyone while swinging from a rope.* I'm sorry to interrupt this..."video"...but it is a most unfortunate occurarance that we cant finish making this "video" because our producer had just been taken under emergency poison control.We thank you for those who are still *cough*sane*cough*and with us.We are very sorry. *eye twitches as Trowa appears in background with only langerie on and holds up a sparkling "The End" sign.* We will "try" to start the show over again as soon as our director is let out from the poison control center,mental hospital,and other neccesities.I cant direct this "video" my self because I'm going to join her shortly. *smile twitches*  
(screen goes black as Wufies Book Of Justice is thrown at the Camera.)  
  
  
  



End file.
